


天生一对

by anony_m



Series: 谁教岁岁红莲夜 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, 沈杨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_m/pseuds/anony_m
Summary: 点梗文给定关键词：ABO；不开车；刺激；烟草味X普洱茶；HE。
Series: 谁教岁岁红莲夜 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588843
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

葡萄美酒，章台夜，霓虹光，高脚杯。  
“一个人？”  
黎枔漫不经心出声，指甲轻敲玻璃壁，叮当一声响。邻座迟钝地抬起头，似乎很意外是在同自己说话，还先往旁边看了一圈。酒吧不大不小，顾客不多不少，门口围着几个反戴鸭舌帽的朋克党自娱打闹，靠墙的小包间里恋人共进晚餐，坐在吧台前的只有他和这位不知何时已经挪到了隔壁的搭腔人，正因为他茫然四顾的动作而嘴角抽动。  
不能怪别人吃惊，黎枔看着实在不像主动去搭讪别人的人：他神色倨傲，自带风流，精致礼服大红大紫披在身上，领口流苏和那头精心打理的卷发相得益彰，像一只花孔雀无形中散发着天赋的魅力。百鸟之王何须向他人示好，即使收敛尾羽不动如山，也足以引人注目。何况注目还可以，驻足就罢了，他看着并不人高马大，气场却十足强势，睥睨的视线和高耸的鼻梁就差把“生人勿近”几个字刻在脑门上，足以将身边三尺夷为无人区。  
无人区里唯一的幸存者下意识想握手，想起这是酒吧实在违和，半路又收了回去：“呃……对。”  
孔雀挑起一根眉毛。  
“本来在等人，不过他可能不来了。”陌生人细长眼角弯出温和弧度，一点被放鸽子的怒意也无。眉目清淡的中年人，整洁头发，消瘦面颊，漆黑瞳孔被瓶底厚的镜片放得格外大，但迅速隐匿在眼帘下，维持着平庸无害的外观。要不是同样平庸的衬衫外好歹还套着一件不算过分平庸的丝绒西装，往他面前摊本书，沏杯茶，这场景能从兰桂坊毫无违和地变成“祖国园丁灯下备课”的教科书插图。  
何苦来哉啊我。黎枔在心里冲五分钟前那个突然骑士精神上头的自己翻白眼。  
“同是天涯沦落人。”  
“您也是？”  
“面试公司的老板爽约。不提了，本来也只是看在介绍人的面子上才过来，不见就不见，正好。”  
他一个面试者，说得反倒像面试官一样理直气壮，对方忍俊不禁，没有点破：“会有更好的机会的。”  
“多谢吉言了。我请你一杯？反正也报销。”  
“啊不用，谢谢。”那人挪了挪面前装满可乐的玻璃杯，“我不太能喝酒。”  
“……”  
你不喝酒来什么酒吧，还这么没自觉。黎枔不动声色地往邻座那边又凑近了点儿，二人现下不过一臂之距，言笑晏晏，在旁人眼里如一对热络老友，哪里会想得到他们连名字都还没交换过。  
“这间店面之前一直是一家茶室，十几年了，我最近两个月没怎么来，今天才发现成了酒吧，所以有点不适应。”眼镜男也有点不好意思地笑了，“没怎么见过您，不在这边？”  
“搬走十几年了，后来又出了国，不能算当地人。”  
“那我请你吧，来者即是客，也算有缘分。”  
还不是完全无药可救。黎枔状甚亲昵地拍了拍邻座手臂，眼角瞥到门口开始有人起身离席，笑容愈发热络：“那就不客气了，我是黎枔。”  
“黎先生。我姓杨。”杨槿微笑着扶了扶眼镜，对刚刚的肢体接触只作不知，小指上的白玉指环隐约闪过，黎枔心头一动，一缕熟悉感窜过脑后，消散在酒保推来的杯盏中。

杨槿是个很好的聊天对象，耐心，礼貌，话不多，但接起话头来应景又得体，节奏掐得刚刚好，不会出现冷场也不过分热切。两个中年人的生活截然相反，一个世界周游，一个朝九晚五，一个骑着重机车，一个对着显示屏，然而出乎意料地谈得来，可以分享的观点求同存异，无法分享的人生就任由一方侃侃而谈，另一方侧耳倾身，目光里混合着生活单调的理工宅男对浪游者丰富经历的羡慕，比奉承真诚，比世故天真，让人熨帖得像泡在热水里，周身暖洋洋懒洋洋。等黎枔讲完他在雷克雅维克看到的极光，听见萨克斯的余音里荡着商业街尽头钟楼的报时声，才惊觉时间飞逝，已经夜深。顾客来来去去，门口圆桌半空，包厢里的鸳鸯交颈私语，隐入角落的黑暗里。已经酒过两轮，二人面前装零食的小碟子都换了一圈，杨槿杯子里堆积的冰块半没在剩下不到一指高的汽水里，光线下气泡偎依，陈酒似的暗红，映着主人被水汽沁湿的手指，细长柔软地摩挲着杯壁，昏昏灯火，悠悠管弦，摩挲出一种难以分辨是温柔还是色情的缠绵意味。  
黎枔听见咯噔一声，好像胸腔里有人嚼碎了酒精里的冰。  
他思维机敏，见识广博，讨人喜欢这项技能几乎信手拈来，只是性情高傲不驯，年少时尚且有调戏人间的恶趣，后来逃婚离家漂泊，离经叛道做遍，到如今早已懒得再同俗世虚与委蛇，兀自特立独行，鲜少青眼待人，这样侃侃而谈甚至不自觉乐而忘形，还是和一个陌生人，很久没有了。他是自由之身，若是知情识趣的缘分到了，也不介意春风一度，可是……  
会是这个人吗？  
他的指尖抽动了一下，心神不宁，将伸未伸。  
杨槿垂眼抚着玻璃杯，仿佛什么也没注意到，笑意像水中的茶叶缓缓舒展，若有若无的温厚香气浸透眉目。  
该死。  
黎枔握紧了手，懊恼地吞了口唾沫，嗓子燥得发痒，忍住了没咳。  
杨槿打了个喷嚏：“不好意思，我去趟洗手间。”  
“好。”  
天赐的好机会，天杀的骑士精神，说到做到吧。他看着对方没入尽头的走廊，对自己讽刺地想，刺得舌苔发苦。擦着杯子的酒保狐疑地看过来，暗示性地敲了敲酒柜边Smoking-free的牌子。  
谁抽烟了，黎枔回瞪了他一眼，站起来往门口圆桌走去，一开始坐了满桌喝酒猜拳的十来个鸭舌帽刚刚又有三个离席，只剩下最后两人，见他走近，抱着手臂站起来，气势汹汹一对铁塔一般。  
“我知道你们在等什么。”他冷声道，再不必收敛。谈天说地时那点绅士的薄荷被一股香气迅速冲散，浓得像雾，烫得带火，呛得辛辣又黏人，像死刑犯脸上贴着的那张汽油浇透的纸，腻住所有呼吸的通道，然后弹上一枚火星。纸卷一头燎出的亮光在被拘束的半公分直径里燃起森林大火，烧透风干的烟叶、点缀的可可和焦黑的玫瑰，泼上南方种植园奴隶的血作它附庸风雅的调味，引诱你，亲吻你，毁灭你，甜蜜又优雅的尼古丁，冲上天灵盖的锋利和致命，“给我滚。”  
“那个O是我的。”

如假包换，黎枔是个Alpha。天底下八成Beta安然度日，剩下AO对半分，分作天之骄子和相夫教子。  
天之骄子——呵。  
两个人早已屁滚尿流逃出了门，毕竟很少有Alpha能对抗得了黎枔呛得像凶器一样的烟草味信息素，但他还是借抽烟的机会出去多目送几眼以防万一。商业街沿坡延伸，酒吧地势不低，从西面能看到山脚下一片繁华，灯火如银河倒映，让人有种天下尽在我手的错觉。很适合黎少爷的身份——管家这么说，在他分化后一遍遍语带骄傲地宣扬黎家新居的规划和父辈的苦心。他在分化前经历的所有苛责和恐惧都变成了分化后的讨好或嫉妒的眼神，以及随之而来规划到明年，十年，三十年，往后一生的婚姻、事业、生活，一切。都是为了黎少爷好，为了他富贵的家世和如今天赐的优越。  
他恨这个，哪怕他在享受特权的“优越”分类里，他恨这个。他恨这个荒谬的世界，荒谬到用标签作引线将人拆折成木偶。男的，女的，Alpha，Omega，事业和家庭，主导和附庸，一一配比，从无例外，主流永远正确，个体无有异声。  
去你妈的优越，谁也不能剥夺我的自由。黎枔嗤笑了一声，这个年过四十仍孤身一人浪游世界平时拿抑制剂当糖豆吃永远不留真实署名的无名Alpha艺术家叼着烟倨傲地冲天空比了个中指。我才不会精虫上脑和傻乎乎的O结合，他想，即便上帝也不能用动物本能控制我。  
他将烟掐灭，绕着酒吧溜达一圈，准备散了味就进去，等那个糊里糊涂被Alpha盯上还不自知的Omega出来好送他回家，算是将这心血来潮的好人做到底——哪个没被标记过的O会傻到自己进酒吧啊？真是……他叹了口气。  
其实也不算亏，有个声音在脑子里小声说，很久没有人能一起聊得这么自在了。黎枔果断将这噪音归罪为那两杯威士忌，用力晃了晃头，一个没注意踢到后墙墙根的垃圾桶，桶盖上掉落的鸭舌帽盖在他的鞋子上，帽子上颇具朋克风格的金属装饰被路灯照得发亮。  
围墙看似很高，隔音却并不算良好，欢声笑语隐约从墙内传出来，伴随着厨房后台的嘈杂声响、员工推着推车进出补货的动静和连通洗手间的通风管昼夜不息的轰鸣。  
那个鸭舌帽看起来很熟。  
操！  
他猛然转身狂奔，冲进最近的员工入口。


	2. Chapter 2

“杨槿！”  
杨槿袖口卷起几道，西装脱下来搁在一边，专心洗手。水流颜色刚回归透明，就听身后传来巨响，镜子里映出绚烂花火。  
他有轻微的联觉症，气味重的信息素在他眼里会自带视觉效果，碧蓝海水，浓黑沥青，或是西北昏黄的沙尘，工作性质使然，绝大多数都令人不甚愉快。这对本就敏感的Omega不啻于雪上加霜，好在年轻时早早修炼出技巧，经年累月，对万花筒般的世界也可以视若无睹。但他此刻专注地望着镜面里只属于自己的璀璨流光，烟草味扑面而来，极富占有欲地裹挟周身，几乎激起一腔冷血久违的情潮。  
他很多年没见过这么灿烂的烟火了。  
“黎先生？”  
“你没事？”  
“嗯？我挺好的——你刚刚是踹门了吗？”  
洗手间不大，进门三步就能一眼看遍四周，空气里漂浮着浓郁的清洗剂的味道，地面光洁如新，映着四个并排的隔间，厢门大敞，空荡无人，黎枔剧烈的心跳稍稍安静下来，洗手台前的Omega正看着他，一脸近乎愚蠢的不安，Alpha天生发达的自尊心和保护欲顿时占据上风，堵住了本欲出口的警告：“没什么。我，咳，我看门外面放着‘正在清扫’的标志牌，以为你没找着地儿。”  
这话毫无逻辑，杨槿却并没有生疑，只温顺回答：“已经打扫干净了。”  
“哦。那我……”黎枔有点尴尬，想起危机还未过去，那桌不怀好意的A不知什么时候会出现，于是一把抓住对方胳膊，“你不喝酒，我也不好一直占便宜，不如咱们换个地方聊。”  
他情急之下出口，并没有其他暗示的意思，杨槿却不禁愣住。不能怪他多想：酒酣耳热深夜，灯火黯淡亭台，孤A寡O共处不够，还要换个地方——打算换到哪里去？他被这个自己想多了的直球砸得当头一懵，还没反应过来，满腹警惕的A已经拖着人扭头就走，隔壁迪厅群魔乱舞的鼓点将天花板的水滴震落，恰在此时落在黎枔额头上，被他不耐烦地一抹。  
红的。  
他一抬头，发现头顶上挂着人。  
酒吧所在的店面是商业街开发时由旧仓库改造而成，层高惊人，天花板遗留着裸露的钢结构，因为自带重金属风格而直接上漆涂鸦后保留。高瓦数的白炽灯紧贴墙壁，将四下照得透亮，因此中间那几个手腕脚腕被捆一起拴在钢梁上，只能蜘蛛一样大头朝下的倒吊男们乍一眼看去，滑稽远多于可怕。  
Alpha难得茫然的目光落回到还被他捉着手腕的Omega身上。  
杨槿：“不是我干的。”  
黎枔：“……”  
又有一滴血落下来，这次杨槿眼疾手快把黎枔拉到一边。流起鼻血的朋克鸭舌帽男悠悠转醒，被拉长充当口塞的安全套勒住的嘴巴发出含混呻吟，一睁眼就见地面上仰头二人，登时惊惧交加，呜呜哀鸣，被血浸染的薄膜急切之下更紧地贴住了鼻孔，一时气没上来，又昏了过去。  
黎枔：“……”  
杨槿：“不全是我干的。”  
黎枔：“……'打扫干净'？”  
“对不起。”杨槿误解了他的意思，心虚地拿鞋底擦了擦地上那滴血，“我明天就去工商局举报这家贩卖机里的安全套有洞。”  
Alpha头一次被堵得说不出话，五味杂陈，简直烧心，想走又折返，来回好几次，身上烟味愈烈，在杨槿眼里几乎在噼里啪啦冒火星，他一时不敢作声。  
“我以为你是个O？”  
这话有点刺人，男人的喉结滑动了一下：“我是，我只是……不那么敏感。”  
“你是谁？”  
“我是杨槿，我——”  
“说真话！”  
“说的都是真的。”  
“真的？”黎枔被气笑了，“什么真的‘企业的技术人员’能干这个？”  
杨槿犹豫了片刻，眼见对方就要拂袖而去，只得张口：“你今天面试那家就可以。”  
自尊心受挫的孔雀放开了握住门把的手，转过身。  
“我虽然是内勤，必要时候也会出差的。”他指了指上方，当作是解释“出差”的意思，“再说说到坦白，其实从一开始就没坦白的，并不是我呀。”  
黎枔凑近他，再无怜香惜玉之心的Alpha放纵本能的优势，气势汹汹的信息素环绕在二人周身，莫论寻常Omega，稍弱的A都该痛哭流涕跪吻他的脚尖了，杨槿却只是站在那里，白衬衫高高瘦瘦，不动如山，颇有点任尔东西南北风的气质。  
“你什么意思？”  
“爽约的并不是面试公司，不是吗？”杨槿无奈道，“是您自己见完黎叔就直接走了。”  
“……”  
面前这个酒吧偶遇的中年傻O扶了扶眼镜，仍旧一脸极符合Omega刻板印象的温和无辜，还有一点任人欺负的委屈：“我是涯门的内勤主管，那个被你放了鸽子的面试官。”

黎枔十七岁性别分化，十九岁离家出走，此后二十多年与家族几无联络，真要说有，也只有和他那个同样不成器的三叔还能互通消息。黎父身为家主，杀伐决断，他的三弟却是出了名的懒散闲人，拿着家族基金里的那点份子钱知足常乐，早早退出纷争，行踪飘忽在市井之间，做做小餐馆、茶叶店、早点铺子这种零碎生意，成为黎氏诸人心照不宣的笑柄。黎枔向来不介意陪老爷子玩闹，算是间接地尽一点身为人子的道义，却万未想到这次回乡相见的邀约竟是某种图穷匕见的鸿门宴。  
“小枔啊，怎么能是‘鸿门宴’呢？”一头蜷曲白发的黎纪申辩，“你三叔我也是好心提供个机会想——”他被黎枔瞪了一眼，果断打住。  
英女王有裁缝店下的Kingsman，美利坚开酿酒厂里的Statesman，瓷器之国自然也不遑多让，甚至算得上源远流长。毕竟制度之外犹有江湖，除了国家安全和社会治安这些台面上的暴力实践，总还有人性的灰色需求贷与以武犯禁的侠客。  
而黎家所谓庸庸碌碌做汤羹的闲人恰是这一众侠客的首席。  
“明白了，用中餐馆厨房做掩护的私人武装。”黎枔从获知三叔真实身份的震惊中恢复过来，哼了一声，“你不会给自己取代号叫鱼香肉丝吧？”  
“我是堂堂佛跳墙！”老爷子骄傲地挺胸，“‘涯门’是政府助力、民资主营的民族企业，正、式、合、法，上个月还在工商局网站上更新过营业执照，三金五险都很齐的，出差还有补贴。”  
“明白了，现代版六扇门。”  
“啧，‘涯门’，什么六扇门。”他强调了一下组织名称，“我们跟公安局怎么会一样？也太小瞧战斗力了，咱们拆弹找人救人拯救世界什么的效率可高多了。”  
“那就是东厂。”  
“你说谁是公公？！”老廉颇气到要翻脸，饭后难得上桌的豌豆黄都顾不上吃，青花杯咣咣敲在桌子上，溅出零星茶水。世间事十全九美，就譬如望着长大的子侄天赋异禀深得他心，奈何油盐不进，实在愁人。  
“你去跟他们聊聊嘛！在这里工作的都是好孩子，认真负责，待人也诚恳，你们好好聊一聊，互通个有无，知道工作的大概内容再看有没有兴趣，不好吗？哪怕交个朋友也行啊。我又不是我哥那霸王，不会强迫你的。真不想留下，我保证乖乖放你回去，继续周游世界，怎么样？”  
他的原生家庭是一根不可触及的刺，稍一提及便让人神经跳动。黎枔于是再无心思，只连连点头称是，好尽快结束这场越来越往拉皮条方向歪去的对话。待老爷子心满意足去睡午觉，他独自按指引前往约定的会客室，中途大大方方拐去了出口。

“我等了一会儿，你没有来，所以我猜这就算是拒绝了。”杨槿垂下眼，“黎叔的意思是，买卖不成仁义在，总要看你一切顺利地上火车才放心，所以下了班我就来车站这边找一找，正好碰到你。”  
黎枔别过头：“我用不着送，你一个Omega，倒还不如把你自己照顾——”他蓦地想起头顶上人高马壮的倒吊男们，于是没有把话说完。  
烟草味消散下去，空气里是娱乐场所罕见的寡淡清新。真奇怪，他现在了解眼前这个人更多一点了，知道他在哪里工作，什么样的工作，甚至如果愿意，以后通过三叔也能轻易保持联络，但他不知道为什么觉得他们比在灯下对饮的那一刻距离远了很多。杨槿再不是一场偶然遭遇的花火，而是孩子气的命运又一个巴巴送到面前的玩具，指望他作一个坚定的锡兵，顺从儿童的意愿与八音盒上的公主共舞，以娱乐无形无声无处不在的神明。  
他不想做听命的士兵。  
“我没什么。”杨槿笑了笑，“其实他们不是冲我——”  
他突然止住了对话，往门口望去，面色一变，像是见到了什么可怕的景象，猛然把黎枔往洗手间里推。Alpha对信息素的敏感度要低很多，然而一秒之后，黎枔也反应了过来。硫磺、碎石、灰尘，足以灼伤气管的高热酸腐味滚滚涌来，粘稠地覆盖每一根毛孔再凝固成焦黑外壳，如同活埋。火山喷发一样的信息素，他太熟悉这个它了，分化后的那两年，他日日夜夜浸淫在这样的气味里，通常还会伴随着雷鸣般的训斥，而窗外是老宅永远俯视的灯火。  
他的父亲来了。  
杨槿动作快如闪电，踏着马桶的水箱一跃而起，腾上半空的瞬间膝盖抵住相邻两墙，在夹角间壁虎似的攀上几尺，一肘撞开了墙头通风管的盖子，而后骤然落下。  
“上去！”  
来不及了。通风管离地面太高，已经有人在拧门，熔岩窒息性的气味里混杂着和之前挂起来的那几个爪牙类似的恶臭，让人发昏，不知道有多少人会守在门外。他需要更多时间，十秒，最少七秒，来把黎枔送出去。  
有人踏进了第一步。精致的雕花牛津鞋，鞋底清脆可闻。  
来不及了。  
黎枔眼疾手快挤进隔间，反手推死了门锁。方寸罅隙里，他把还没反应过来的Omega砰一声压在隔板上，亲了上去。


	3. Chapter 3

Omega半是痛苦半是欢愉的尖叫像一根拉长的糖丝撩过每个人心头，留下一缕甩不掉的痒。  
牛津鞋停在了入口到洗手间的走廊中间。  
“吵死了！”Alpha低吼了一声，不知用什么堵住了Omega的嘴，只剩两人交叠在一起的喘息和淋淋漓漓的水声。厕所隔板因为接连不断的撞击几乎变形，伴随着来不及彻底解下的皮带金属扣甩击在马桶盖上的咣咣巨响。熔岩的气味无声收敛，停在一步开外。洗手间闻起来像迪厅，棋牌室，假面舞会里每一个隐晦的偷情角落，衣香鬓影，缭绕水烟，混杂着发情的Omega身上蜂蜜般的甜腻和让人想入非非的麝香。  
守在门口两侧的黑衣人们偷偷交换着眼色，一声也不敢吭，只在家主经过时把头压得更低。  
“在这里等。”老人森然道，“等大少爷出来，带他去车上来见我。”  
“是。”  
“那个O。”他抽抽鼻子，嫌弃地喷出一口气，“确保他们断开连接，然后处理掉，眼珠子带回来。”

你扔了什么在外面？  
人工合成的伪O类香氛。  
太甜了。  
哦。我还有咸的用吗？  
黎枔多踹了两脚隔板作为回答。杨槿无奈，只得伸手在掀了盖子的马桶水槽里更剧烈地搅动水花，鼻腔配合着哼出高亢的呻吟，撩得另一位头皮一麻，又心虚又恼怒地把人搂得更紧，拿拳头恶狠狠锤墙。厕所隔间逼仄，两个身量不低的成年男人一为掩护二为脱身不得不紧贴彼此，倒真有点亲密无间的意味。杨槿忙着在黎枔腰后绑上不知什么工具，于是AO燕好的声效只能交给Alpha拼了老脸绘声绘色模仿，还得严严实实掩盖Omega真实的信息素味道。  
虽然也不是太讨厌，他偷偷想。杨槿比他高，他抬起的脸紧紧贴着对方肩膀，鼻尖正对着O后颈上从未被标记的腺体，随着心跳的搏动毫无掩饰地发散着主人的信息素气味，从未有过的清晰真实。他忍不住又嗅了嗅。  
像走在光与影之间，皎洁无云，繁星漫天，月色从古茶树的华冠间粼粼洒落，初春林间融化的流水，清冽里酿造着木脂挥发的甜香、浪游花丛的蜜蜂抖下的花团锦簇和候鸟经过时遗落的通红果实，春华秋露，统统投进无数年轮环绕的风霜雨雪里，沉淀杂质，散去苦辛，煮成袅袅白雾盘旋而上，模糊视线，弥散出一片远山渐青，正是他浸身其中的无边茶园。从未有人来过，却早已坦然敞开，仿佛等了他太久。  
跟所有认识的O都不一样，再说我喝酒，不喝茶。黎枔想，心不在焉地挠着隔板，并没有注意到原先扭捏的肢体接触变成了真切的交颈相偎。毫无性吸引力的气味，他一边鄙视一边又往里面蹭了蹭，低垂的睫毛扫到对方皮肤，激起一片细微的颤抖，气味也愈发明显，温厚又凛冽，浓郁又淡薄。  
我才不喜欢这种，毫无疑问。  
他的手指无意识地摸索着对方消瘦腕骨，摩挲而上，一直深入到卷起的袖口下，直到无意间摸到一片起伏坚硬的伤疤，还是湿的。  
茶园久无人来，新叶上覆着一层白霜。  
我想标记他。  
“好了。”  
黎枔差点跳起来，惊觉自己被信息素引诱，失了好久的神，现实里却只不过是春潮未半的几分钟，杨槿倒是行动如常，只是猝不及防被对方猛然抬起的额头磕到鼻子，顿时“嗷”一声眼泪汪汪，算是为这场不动真格的野战增加了唯一一句货真价实的泣音。  
“我们从通风管出去。”  
“没声儿了怎么办？”  
“……贤者时间？”  
“那你来嚎高潮。”  
“……”

他们到达城市另一头的老车站时，离最后一班发车时间还差二十分钟，候车室已经上锁，幸好还有一台自助售卖机在门口。杨槿塞着香氛和信用卡的西装外套落在了酒吧的洗手间，只得被黎枔强迫着接受了一瓶免费冰红茶的好意。  
远离灯光的城市尽头，皎洁无月，漫天繁星。黎枔抬头望了很久才收回目光，落在一旁盘着长腿坐在花坛边的同伴身上。  
“战损了？”  
“嗯？”杨槿沿着他的目光看向手臂，“没有，故意的。”  
黎枔挑眉，杨槿于是继续把衬衣袖子往上翻，露出皮肤上干涸的血迹，翻过手肘，直到内侧露出一排细小的金属闪光。  
“有一点抑制剂涂在针头上，不是很多，但是结合一定的疼痛训练后会很有效果。”  
“我以为你说过你很不敏感。”  
“再怎么样我也是个O，碰到信息素特别强的Alpha，不发情已经很不容易了，发抖出汗总是难免的。”男人好脾气地解释，“所以要克制一下。”  
克制得跟冰山一样，害他之前悄悄为自己还不如一个Omega定力强而羞愧。“那那些呢？”他冲那条手臂上一条条平行的旧疤痕扬了扬下巴。  
“很恶心吧？我以前跟人相亲，因为这个还被嫌弃过。”  
Alpha面色不悦地哼了一声，也不知道是因为“恶心”还是因为“相亲”：“现代艺术和古典艺术对美的观点有所不同，意义有时大于形式本身。”  
Omega愣了愣，被他别别扭扭的宽慰逗乐了：“以前的一些尝试。我十三岁就分化了，成年后又去了越南工作，很长一段时间里都用不上成熟的抑制剂，条件有限的情况下总要想办法度过发情期。”  
黎枔没有被他坦然轻松的语气逗笑。他知道Omega的发情期是怎样一场人格尊严上的灾难。如果他是个O，又如果有神明，他大概远不止冲祂比个中指这么简单。赐予人类智慧又将兽性植入血液，让直立行走的文明周而复始变成只知繁衍的蠕虫——如果有造人的神明，那么祂只可能是魔鬼。  
“疼痛能抑制发情？”  
“不能啊，你可别胡乱试验。”杨槿耸耸肩，“不过求生本能倒是可以。”  
黎枔一开始没听明白，看着Omega，又重新看向那些二十余年仍无法褪去的伤疤，只觉得背后寒毛一竖。  
能压过繁殖本能的，当然还有求生的本能。让血液流失到再无余力传递化学激素，躯体上下所有的资源都被调动起来忙于保障氧气和体温，谁还顾得上那点因为海水将涸而无力涌动的情潮。  
真聪明，又真疯狂。  
“你也太不Omega了。”  
“理论上这句话对一个O来说不算好话。”杨槿狡黠地扶了扶眼镜，“不过考虑到你也是个很不Alpha的A，我就当是夸赞收受了。”  
黎枔嘴角一抽，不再理他。凉风里萦绕着淡淡的茶香，乍闻起来温厚淡泊，内里却藏着凛冽清寒的刀锋，辛辣又清醒的烟草气味缭绕其上，意外的和谐。  
别时明月夜，星光如水泼落，竟是这些年来难得宁静的时刻。他忽然觉得有点累，但又很安心。  
“值得吗？干嘛这么辛苦？”黎枔冲着漆黑夜色喃喃问。  
“那黎少爷又为什么不回家呢？”  
Alpha低下头笑了，听到耳边也传来轻轻的笑声。  
真是个蠢问题。  
“真蠢啊，我们。”  
杨槿冲着夜色点点头：“确实很蠢。”  
愚蠢傲慢又卑微的人类，和那一点无人在乎的尊严。

车头的灯远远照亮了拐弯处的铁轨。杨槿站起来，接过黎枔手边的空易拉罐扔去垃圾桶，Alpha看着他的背影。  
“一路顺风。到的时候和黎叔说一声吧。”  
“好，谢了啊今天。”  
“理所应当。”  
他们并排站在站台前，列车进站，扑面凉风掀动衬衫的衣摆。  
“老头说他代号佛跳墙，真的假的？”  
“真的。我们登记的就是餐饮的营业执照，取代号当然也要守规矩。三金五险和出差补助也都有。”  
“那你是什么，鸡公煲？”  
“我不喜欢吃鸡——蝎子。”  
“蝎子？”  
“嗯。跳槽到涯门前的代号，在东南亚那边还有点商誉，干脆就申请保留了。”  
“哦，那你之前在东南亚是做什么？”  
杨槿冲他露出一个“我觉得你可能不会很想知道”的无辜笑容。  
不说就不说，Alpha哼了一声：“那我能自己取代号吗？”  
“应该能——”Omega话说了一半，突然收了声，转过头来呆呆看他。黎枔望着他的耳垂渐渐红得像颗樱桃，心情大好，决定留着作为以后打嘴仗的素材。  
“作废的火车票也能报销的吧？”  
“能，能的。”  
“办公室恋情允许吗？”  
“啊？额……理论上要尽量避免权力不对等造成的性强迫和——”  
“那下属强迫上级行不行？”  
“啊？”  
“比如面试人强迫面试官那种。”  
“……啊？”  
“啊什么啊，婆婆妈妈，你也太O了。”说一不二的Alpha叹了口气，拉着呆若木鸡的Omega的衣领将他捉过来。  
到点离站的火车隆隆加速，风带起他们叠在一块的衣摆。


End file.
